The present invention applies to any mechanical device that includes rotational movement. These devices generally include at least one shaft that receives and transmits rotation and torque. Various methods exist for transferring rotation and torque along the shaft. The shaft may include an input end for receiving rotation and torque and an output end for transmitting rotation and torque.
The present invention provides an improved torque transfer mechanism that transfers torque and rotation from one or more input shafts to an output shaft. The torque transfer mechanism may further block the transmission of torque and rotation from the output shaft to the one or more input shafts in one or both directions.